Forever & Always
by Glen Freaking CoCo
Summary: LEMONS!
1. Morning Sex

Rosalie POV;

I rolled over, and bumped into Emmett's chest, immediately waking up. Wasn't he supposed to be at work? I opened my eyes slowly to see my boyfriend snoring.

I sighed in relief and fell back asleep.

4 hours later;

"Breakfast or Lunch?", I asked, glancing at the clock that read 12:13 pm.

"Breakfast.", Emmett replied as he made our coffee.

I stood by the stove in his t-shirt and he stood by me in his boxers.

Emmett and I have been dating for 4 years, since I was a sophomore in college and he was graduated for a year. We met through my brother, Edward. They're best friends.

We ended up falling in love at the Christmas Dinner that my family has every year. Edward decided to bring Emmett, as they've been friends since kindergarten, and Emmett and I just so happened to stand under a mistletoe.

"Babe?", Emmett asked, bringing me out of thought.

"Mhm?", I replied.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and stood behind me. "You're so damn beautiful in the mornings.".

"You must be blind.", I smiled.

"Nope. You're pretty damn hot. The way you're hair is messy after a long night of sex.", He whispered in my ear.

I couldn't help but moan. Last night was amazing. Emmett was always good at sex though.

"The way you always smile in the mornings.", He added.

I turned to him and kissed him passionately.

He laid me on the table, passionately making out with me.

"Mhm! Em.", I moaned loud as he sucked on my neck.

I felt him pick me up, and slam me against the wall.

I was already turned on. I needed him, bad.

"Em. I-I need you..", I moaned.

He carried me to our room, and laid down so that I was straddling him.

I took off my shirt, reveling by see-through, black lace bra. I bent down, and french kissed him.

He moaned, and I could feel his member growing. I kissed down his neck, to his chest.

I pulled Emmett's hard, throbbing member out of his boxers, and licked the tip.

I felt his hands put us in the 69 position and tear off my underwear.

I started deep-throating his 16 inch. cock, as he ate out my tight pussy.

I was so close to orgasm. "I-I'm gonna cum..", I moaned.

I felt Emmett hot juice release into my mouth, and I let go. I came hard on his face. I swallowed his juice and laid by him.

"I'm going to fuck that hot, tight cunt of yours.", Emmett said as he thrusted into me.

I moaned loud. "Fuck!".

Emmett & I always had the best sex. He knew exactly where to hit, and how hard to go. Besides, I lost my virginity to him in 9th grade. I didn't mind though. He was amazing, and I didn't have sex again until we kissed under the mistletoe, that night was perfect.

4 hours later;

I laid naked by Emmett. 4 hours of sex, and I was exhausted. Our bodies were sweaty, and he both breathed heavy.

"I just want to sleep.", Emmett yawned.

"Me too.".

I was thinking of what else we could do for the rest of the day, but then it hit me.

"Fuck. We have dinner with our family tonight.", I sat up.

"Oh, yeah. That's tonight, isn't it?", He looked up at me.

"Dinner starts at 7. Do you want to take a shower with me?", I asked.

"Can I fuck you again?", He smirked.

"Mhm.".

I walked to the shower, and started the water.

I felt Emmett behind me, rubbing my ass and lightly smacking it.

"You must be extremely horny today.", I smiled.

"I am.", He replied as he smacked my ass hard.

"Fuck.", I moaned.

He helped me into the shower, and bent me over. I felt Emmett enter my cunt from behind. "Oh, god!", I moaned.

"You like it when I fuck you from behind, don't you, baby?", He asked as he fucked me hard.

"Mhm! Fuck yes!", I screamed in pleasure.

I was so close to cumming.

I let it go, and came hard just as Emmett released his juice into me for the 12th time today.

I panted and Emmett pulled out.

AUTHORS NOTE;

SO WHAT IS GOING ON AT DINNER? HMMMMM? SO, UH, SORRY FOR THE LEGIT SEX SCENE. IF IT SUCKED, SORRY, I DIDN'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO DO IT. :) UHM, REVIEW?


	2. CONTEST

AUTHORS NOTE;

I NEED SOMEONE WHO WILL HELP ME WITH DECISIONS ON MY STORIES! HERES THE APPLICATION!

1) Do you support Rose/Em?

2) Do you like kids?

3) Do you have anything against gays/lesbians?

4) Do you like reading/writing lemons?

5) Which couple do you support mostly?

6) Favorite baby name for a boy. (FIRST/MIDDLE)?

7) Favorite baby name for a girl. (FIRST/MIDDLE)?

8) Favorite twilight saga movie?

9) What are your opinions on teen pregnancy?

10) Give me a small fanfiction. Minimum number of words; 70. Maximum number of words; 300. Can be any couple, and must have some sort of lemon.

SO IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO IT, FILL THIS OUT , AND SEND IT TO ME IN A PRIVATE MESSAGE. I'M ONLY PICKING ONE! WHEN I PICK ONE, I'LL SEND THE DETAILS OF HOW I'LL DO THIS.

DEADLINE; DECEMBER 24, 2012.


	3. CONTEST IS CLOSED!

CONTEST IS CLOSED.

I HAVE PICKED THE WINNER.

(:

THANK YOU ALL FOR APPLYING.

(:

I'LL BE UPDATING SOON!


	4. Dinner!

I slowly did my makeup. I had been feeling a bit weird lately. I always wanted sex, and I wanted to sleep all the time.

"Em?", I asked.

"Yes, love?", He asked as he fixed his tie.

"I want to quit my job.", I said as I fixed my mascara.

"Really?", He looked at me.

"Yeah.".

"That's fine with me.", He smiled.

I went and put on my dress and heels.

"Babe, you've been acting weird lately.", Emmett said as he sat on the bed.

"How so?", I pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"You want to sleep all day. And you're horny 24/7, which I don't mind. Have you been to the doctors?", He said.

"I-I've noticed it too.", I whispered. 'But, we'll talk about this later. We can't be late to a dinner that we set up.".

I stood up and yawned.

1 hour later;

We sat with our family at Chinese restaurant.

I wasn't feeling too good, and honestly, I wanted to sleep.

"Rose, you're getting pale.", Emmett's mom, Esme, said.

Everyone looked at me. "Let's go to the bathroom, Dear.'. Esme helped me up and I slowly followed her.

Once we got into the bathroom she looked at me. "Have you and Emmett been having sex?".

What kind of mother asked that question to her sons girlfriend? "U-Um, almost every night, except for when it's my time", I replied honestly.

"You don't look too good dear. Has anything weird been affecting you?".

"I want to sleep, and I want Emmett 24/7.", I said. "I'm sure it's just a side effect of the new birth control.".

"Babe, you should go to the doctor".

"Why?", I frowned.

"Because those were my symptoms during my pregnancy with Emmett.", She smiled.

"Y-You think I'm pregnant?", I looked at her.

"Yep. Have you had a missed period?".

I tried to think back. "Shit!", I gasped.

"I'll take that as a yes. Babe, if you want me to go with you to the doctor, I will. I don't mind.".

I started crying. She hugged me lightly. "Don't cry, Babe.".

"H-How do I tell Emmett?", I asked as I wiped my tears.

"I wouldn't tell him until you know for sure.".

"Will you tell him with me if I am?", I asked.

"Of course.", She smiled. "Now, lets get back to dinner.".

Emmett POV;

Rose had been acting weird lately. She wanted to have sex every hour we were together, and wanted to try new positions. She even told me she was getting

turned on my the thought of have sex in the pool. I was okay with all the sex. I mean, what man isn't?

We had sex almost every night unless she was on the woman thing. But, even during that we'd make out and she'd give me a blowjob.

Damn, was she good at those. She knew exactly what to do.

I was in love with her. She completed me, she makes me happy.

I smiled as my mom and girlfriend returned to the table.

"Everything okay?", I asked.

"Just fine.", She said as she at her rice.

"Have you been crying?", I asked.

"I'm fine.".

I stood up and pulled her chair out. Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, and my parents watched.

"Em, what are you doing?", She asked.

I smiled, and got down on one knee. "Babe, I love you so damn much. Ever since I was in 4th grade and you were in 1st, which is kind of weird, but oh well. Fuck society.", She giggled. "I don't know where I'd be without you, so, Will You Marry Me?".

She started crying. "Yes!". I slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her passionately. "I wanna go home.", She moaned.

"Guys, I think we're gonna head home. We have a celebration.", I winked to my friends.

"Rose, remember what I told you.", My mom said as we stood up.

"Don't forget a condom!", Jasper laughed.

"She's on birth control, man!', I yelled as we walked out.

AUTHORS NOTE;

SO, I HAVE TO WRITE ALL MY CHAPTERS IN THE COPY AND PASTE SECTON OF THE DOC. MANAGER. SO IF IT LOOKS WEIRD, SORRRRRY.

WHY? BECAUSE ON MY SCHOOL COMPUTER, THEY BLOCKED FANFICTION. THERE WAS LIKE 5 KIDS WHO WERE CAUGHT WATCHING PORN.

SO, I'M SICK TODAY, SO THERE WILL MOST DEFIANTLY BE ANOTHER CHAPTER COMING SOON.

DO YOU THINK ROSE IS PREGNANT?


	5. CHALLENGEEEEE

AUTHORS NOTE;

I'LL UPDATE THE NEW CHAPTER WHEN I GET AT LEAST 14 REVIEWS.

IT'S ALREADY WRITTEN AND EDITED.

ALL I HAVE TO DO IS UPDATE THE CHAPTER.

SO REVIEW!

CAN WE DO THE CHALLENGE?


	6. OKAY

AUTHORS NOTE;

OKAY. I GIVE IN. THE CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SOON.

I MIGHT ALSO UPLOAD THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT. :)

LOVE YOU GUYS! REVIEW!


	7. Engaged & ?

Rosalie POV;

I smiled as Emmett parked in the driveway.

I slowly walked in. I couldn't stop thinking about what Esme had told me.

Emmett bent me over the couch, and kissed the back of my neck. I moaned loud.

I was soaked and I could feel that Emmett was hard.

"Fuck.", I moaned loud.

"Do you like that?", He asked as he unzipped my dress and kissed my back.

"Mhm! Yes!".

He kissed all over my tattoo on my back.

I turned to him and kissed him passionately.

He had his hand in my underwear, and was fingering my tight pussy. I was moaning and screaming out in pleasure.

"Em! I'm gonna cum!", He knew exactly where to hit and how to make me orgasm.

I screamed out and arched my back as I came.

He pulled out his fingers and licked them. "Damn, you taste good.".

I kissed him as I tried to take off his pants.

"Fuck. I need in you.", He kissed my neck.

I kissed him then pulled away.

"You okay?", He asked.

I shook my head no. I felt nauseous.

He carried me to the couch. "If you don't want to have sex tonight, we don't have to. As long as you're here with me, I'm happy.".

I laid my head on his shoulder. "I just don't feel good. I felt just fine a few minutes ago.", I frowned.

"It's fine. We can lay here and watch movies?", He kissed my head.

"No. I just want to sleep.", I replied.

"What was my mom talking about earlier before we left?", He asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just girl talk.", I smiled faintly.

Emmett POV;

I held Rose in my lap as she slept. I lightly stroked her hair and kissed her cheek, and whispered how much I loved her.

The next day;

Rosalie POV;

I laid on the doctor's bed in a gown.

I sighed. "I can't believe I let you bring me here.", I glanced at Esme.

"You'll thank me later.", She smiled.

"I don't want a doctor down there messing with me. It's weird. I have a fiance for that.", I looked at the lights.

"It'll be okay.", She assured me as the doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Roxie Grey. This form says you're here for a pregnancy test and examination.", the doctor smiled.

"Examination?", I glanced at Esme.

"You have to make sure you're functioning right, Rose.".

I sighed. "Let's get this over with.".

The doctor put my feet into the stands and sat in her chair. I felt awkward.

"Okay, I'm going to get the stuff for an internal sonogram.", She walked over to the counter.

"A what?", I watched as she got some long stick and put a condom on it.

"I'm just going to insert this vaginally and we'll be able to look into the womb and tell if you're pregnant.", She explained.

"Oh, joy.", I said. I didn't want anything going up inside me except for Emmett.

I only felt a slight pain when she started. I was looking at the screen. "What is that?", I asked as I seen something tiny moving.

"It looks like you are pregnant, Rosalie.", The doctor smiled.

I couldn't help but cry. I had just gotten engaged last night and now I am pregnant and engaged.

How the hell was I supposed to tell Emmett? How would my brother and friends react?

I was shocked. I mean, I took birth control. Emmett didn't like using condoms, so that was out of the picture.

"B-But I used birth control.", I whispered.

"Which kind was it?".

"Introval.", I looked up at her.

"That had a recall 3 months ago. You're about two months along. I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner. Did the dad use a condom?", She asked.

"No, he hates them.", I replied.

"Would you like me to print off pictures?", She asked.

"Yes. You said I was about two months along?".

"Yes. About 7 weeks. We should be able to tell more soon. You'll need to plan your appointments at the most of 3 weeks apart.".

"Um, when will I start getting a bump?".

"Everyone is different. You could start getting a bump tomorrow or at 7 months along.".

"Okay. Thanks.". I turned to Esme. "Let's go.".

I stood up as Dr. Grey left, and put on my jeans and shirt.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant.", I said as I texted Emmett.

"I know!", Esme smiled.

"How do I tell Emmett?", I asked nervously.

"I told Carlisle the day I found out. I just came out and told him while I stuffed my face with pickles and hot sauce.", She said as we checked out and walked outside.

"Ew.", I said in disgust.

She laughed. "You'll have some cravings too.".

"God, I hope not.".

2 hours later;

I walked inside after Esme dropped me off.

"Hey, beautiful.", Emmett smiled at me.

"Hey.", I smiled and sat on his lap.

I held his hands on my waist and smiled.

"I need to talk to you about something.", I whispered.

"Are you okay?", He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I think.", I pulled the sonogram picture out of my pocket and put it in his hands. "I'm pregnant.",

AUTHORS NOTE;

GOOD NEWS, GUYS! ON MY NEW COMPUTER, I FOUND A WORD DOCUMENT THING!

AND IT WAS FREEEEE. 3

BAHA. SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT ROSE BEING PREGNANT?

HOW WILL EMMETT REACT?


	8. What's Going On?

Emmett POV;

I looked at the black and white picture. Did Rose really say she was pregnant?

"Y-You're pregnant?", I looked up at her and asked.

"Mhm.", She smiled.

"When did you go to the doctor?", I smiled.

"Your mom forced me to go. She said I've been different lately, so.".

I kissed her lightly. "I love you.".

"I love you, too.".

I rubbed her flat stomach and smiled. I was still trying to take it in that i'd be a father. I was going to have a little baby to hold and feed.

Rosalie POV;

I was awaken at 5 am to puke. This whole morning sickness thing wasn't exactly working out for me. It sucked and I hated it.

As I emptied my stomach out in the toilet, Emmett held my hair. He would rub my back and tell me it's okay.

I stood up and brushed my teeth. I still felt nauseous and I just wanted to sleep.

"Hey, you okay?", Emmett asked as he walked in.

"Yeah, I'm fine.", I smiled faintly at him.

He wrapped his hands around my waist and held me. "I hope we have a little girl.", He smiled.

"I want a boy.", I pouted.

"Why?", He asked.

I looked up at him. "I always picture our little boy with curly brown hair and dimples like you.".

"Well, I picture our little girl with curly blonde hair, and dimples.", He smiled.

"Well, we go next week, when I'm at 21 weeks. I need to ask her about my stomach too.", I looked down.

"What's wrong with it?", He asked curiously.

"It seems bigger than normal. It might just be me though.".

"I like it.", He rubbed my stomach.

"The baby is moving.", I smiled.

"I can feel it.", He smiled.

"I wanna do something fun today.".

"Like what?", He asked.

"I don't know. We could go look at cribs and baby stuff?", I looked up at him.

"Do we not need to know a gender?", He asked.

"No. I want to get a dark wood crib, that's for both genders. And we can go ahead and buy diapers because we'll need a lot of them. And we could buy towels, and rags, and a mattress.", I smiled.

"Alright. When will we need to buy bottles?", He asked.

"I actually wanted to breast feed. It'll save a lot of money and it's healthier for the baby.".

"That's fine with me.".

2 weeks later;

Emmett stroked my stomach as I read through the baby name book.

"Raiden?", I asked.

"Possibly. Anymore?", He asked.

"Phillip?".

"Nope. That sounds European.".

"Aaron?", I looked at him over the book.

"I like Aaron. I like Raydin for a girl.", He smiled.

Our baby was being stubborn at the appointment and was moving too fast to even find out the gender. The doctor was 70 percent sure it was a boy, but wanted to do a follow up in 2 weeks. We go next week and hopefully the baby isn't in a playful mood. I mean, I love the feeling of our baby moving, but it also made me nauseous.

"Do you think my back with stretch and affect my tattoo?", I asked.

"I hope not. I really like that tattoo.".

"I kind of want to get another one.", I smiled.

"Of what?", He asked.

"I don't know. I do know I don't want another big ass one that'll take 5 hours.", I giggled. "I kind of want a heart on my toe or that cheetah thing on my hip.".

He smiled.

"I should ask my doctor if my tattoo will mess up.".

2 DAYS LATER;

I was up at 3 am with sharp pains in my side and abdomen. I couldn't stop crying.

"Are you okay?", Emmett woke up and asked.

"N-No.. My side and abdomen hurt.".

I tried to call my doctor, then Emmett's mom, and no answers.

"Come on. Let's go to the hospital.", He carefully picked me up bridal style and carried me to the car.

AUTHORS NOTE;

SO, DID SHE LOSE THE BABY?

I HAVE AN IDEA, BUT I'M NOT SURE IF I'M GONNA DO IT YET.

AHHHH. ANYWAYS, REVIEW AND REVIEW, OH AND REVIEW PLEASE.

:)


	9. Bed Rest?

ROSALIE POV;

I squeezed Emmett's hand as he carried me to the car. I could feel him shaking, or maybe all my shaking was causing him to shake. So many thoughts ran through out my mind.

I couldn't lose the baby, not now. Em and I were engaged. We're going to get married, have a baby, and be happy. We had our lives somewhat planned out. Our baby wasn't planned, but we didn't regret any of it. I don't regret getting pregnant, and Emmett said he didn't regret it either.

If the baby wasn't okay, I don't know what I'd do.

2 hours later;

I cried as the doctors were trying to check me out and see if the baby was okay.

I was scared. Usually pains meant that you lost the baby. Damn, I hope not.

This baby is all Emmett and I wanted right now. We already had everything planned for our childs life.

I looked at the screen while they did a sonogram. All the doctors smiled. That has to be good right?

"The baby is okay and healthy!", The doctor announced.

Emmett and I both sighed in relief. "What is causing her to be in pain then?", Emmett asked.

"You are stressed out and doing stuff that your body cannot handle. We are putting you on bed-rest.", The doctor said.

"I hardly even do anything. I quit my job so I stay at home. I clean and eat and sleep.", I replied.

"Have you been sexually active during the pregnancy?", He asked.

"Yes.", I answered.

"If it gets too rough, it can cause pains like you just had. I'm going to have to ask you to lay off of sex too. I understand it is healthy, but I don't want you to go through this again".

"I understand.", I looked at Emmett.

"I would also like for you to be on bedrest.".

I frowned. "Alright."

38 WEEKS PREGNANT;

I sat by Emmett and sighed. "Raydin is hurting me.".

"Did the doctor tell you how much weight you've gained since you first got pregnant?", Esme asked.

"He said 103.", I frowned, trying not to try.

"Whoa. Where is it?", Bella, Edwards wife, asked.

"My boobs, butt, and belly.", I admitted."I'm in a 44E bra. I had to go to Victoria' Secret and have to specially order bras. It's embarrassing. And my jeans. Oh, god. My ass is like Kim Kardashian's! It's huge. I have to have Emmett push my ass so I can pull up my jeans.".

"Damn.", Bella looked at Edward. "I don't think I want kids anymore.".

"Oh! And the cravings are the worst. I ate pickles and hot sauce. I also ate jelly, honey, and mustard with sushi. And in the third trimester, you can't sleep because your back hurts all the time or your boobs hurt, or your baby just wants to move all night.", I leaned against Emmett.

"You wanna tell them about your bladder?", Emmett asked.

"Oh! I gotta pee. Will you go with me?", I asked.

"I would because I need to talk to you about something, but I don't feel like grabbing a pregnant woman's ass.", Bella laughed.

"Bells, we're best friends. Come on.", I giggled and tried to stand up.

We walked to the bathroom together.

"Help me get my pants off before I pee on myself!", I laughed.

Bella tried to get my pants off. "It's stuck!".

"She's on my bladder, Bella. I can't hold it in!", I couldn't stop laughing.

"Don't pee! I'll go find some scissors.".

"Bella, I don't have time to wait for scissors and I don't think Raydin really cares right now.", I squealed as Raydin kicked.

"Should I try to tear your jeans off?", She asked.

Before I could answer I felt wetness run down my legs.

"Did you pee!?", Bella laughed.

AUTHORS NOTE;

WELL, HI. :)


	10. Raydin

ROSALIE POV;

I couldn't believe I had just wet my pants. I couldn't stop laughing and neither could Bella.

"B-Bells! Help me into the shower!", I laughed.

"Do I need to help you shower?".

"Bella, I have a huge belly, and an aching back. What do you think?".

"I just, I should go get Emmett to help you. He is your fiance.", She turned towards the door.

"Bella, you had to talk to me about something, remember? So, while you help me shower, we'll talk.", I started the water.

"I-I've never washed a woman before, let alone a pregnant woman. It's going to be awkward.".

"Bella, you've seen me naked many times before. Remember college when we got stoned and drunk and played around, because I do.", I looked at her. "Please, Bells, I feel nasty.".

"Fine. Fine. But you can't tell anyone what I tell you.", She helped me take off my shirt.

"Okay.", I smiled as I lifted up my arms.

"I think I may be pregnant.", I said.

"Really?", I smiled. "How do you know?".

"My period is 2 weeks late, I've been exhausted lately, and I eat a lot.", She helped me into the shower.

"You're probably pregnant. That was some of my symptoms. Emmett's mom forced me into going to the doctor.", I handed Bella the Sponge and started washing my hair.

"I just, I don't know. I guess my body is telling me I could be pregnant and my mind isn't wanting to believe it. I'm nervous after what you told me.".

"Bella, that's my body. You might not get a big ass or as big of a belly, but if you are pregnant and you do, it'll be okay. The belly doesn't affect sex that much, and your ass will probably turn Edward on.".

She got on her knees and started washing my legs. "How do you shave with your big belly in the way?".

"I have Emmett do it. He painted my toe nails too.", I giggled.

"You guys have such a cute relationship."

3 hours later;

"Is dinner done yet? Raydin is starving.", I frowned as I sat in a chair in Esme's kitchen.

"Nope, not yet. And I think you're the one starving.", She smiled.

"Nope. It's her.".

Esme laughed.

"It's Raydin.", Emmett said as he kissed the back of my neck then my cheek.

I giggled.

"What made you guys pick Raydin for her?", Alice asked.

"We were looking in a baby book through boy names first and Rose said Raiden for a boy. And I felt it just fit for a girl.", Emmett smiled as he sat by me.

"What's her middle name?", Alice asked.

"We haven't thought of one yet.", I sighed. "Nothing seems to fit.".

"Do you guys have everything you need?".

"Nope. We still have to get some more clothes and diapers, and bedding, but I ordered that online.".

"Do you need bottles?", Esme asked.

"I'm going to breast feed.".

"I had a hard time breast feeding Emmett because he was hungry 24/7. But, breast feeding Alice was easy. She only ate every 6 hours.", Esme smiled as she made mac n cheese.

"What made you want to breast feed?", Alice asked.

"I don't know. It's something that I've always told myself I'd do when I have kids.".

"Why did you have to breastfeed, mom?", Alice asked.

"Because I gave birth to stubborn kids who wouldn't take a bottle.", Esme smiled at her daughter.

"I'm nervous about labor and giving birth.", I said.

"How much did she weigh at the last appointment?", Esme asked.

"The doctor said she was at 8 pounds but that's with the amniotic acid and the sac.".

"That all weighs around 4 pounds. You should ask your doctor about that.", Carlisle, Emmett's dad, said.

"So Raydin basically weighs 4 pounds?", I asked.

"Basically, and that isn't very healthy.".

"How is it that she only weighs 4 pounds while I gain 103 during this whole pregnancy?", I asked.

"I'm not too sure about that. That seems unusual.", Carlisle said.

"I have two weeks until my due date. What can they do to help her gain weight?", I asked.

"They could give you pills.", Carlisle answered.

I looked down at my huge belly. Raydin was moving. It was hard to believe that I had a big belly with just a 4 pound little girl in there.

3 days later;

I stood in the shower with Emmett. He kissed me and held my stomach.

"I-I think my water just broke..", I whispered as I heard a splash.

"What!", Emmett started to panic.

AUTHORS NOTE;

SOOOOOO. :) HOWS EVERYONE?


	11. Our Princess

ROSALIE POV;

I moaned in pain as Emmett helped me get dressed. My whole body was aching and my abdomen hurt so bad.

"Ow.", I whispered.

"Did I hurt you?", Emmett asked as he buckled my bra.

"No. Contractions.", I replied.

It wasn't as bad as what I thought it'd be. I figured, with me being a pansy, I'd be bent in pain and crying and screaming. I felt okay and the pains weren't slight as bad.

I smiled as Emmett finished dressing me and got the bag. "You're too sweet.", I said.

"You're in labor, you're my fiance, and you're beautiful and perfect", He smiled as we slowly walked to the car.

"It doesn't hurt that much really.", I smiled.

"Should I call my mom?", He asked.

"Wait until we get to the hospital and get settled.", I said as I listened to the radio.

"We never thought of a middle name for her.", He said as he drove.

"You pick.", I smiled.

"Raydin Taylor?", He glanced at me as he parked.

"It's perfect.", I smiled and got out.

3 hours later;

I laid on the hospital bed with an iv in my hand. I was dialated to an 8.

"How bad are your pains?", Alice asked.

"Not so bad.", I smiled.

"How did you picture yourself in labor?", Esme asked.

"Screaming and Crying.", I laughed.

I watched as the doctor checked me."You're at a ten. You may only have two people in the room.", She said.

"I want 3.".

My doctor looked at the nurse and the nurse nodded.

"You may have 3.".

"I want Emmett, of course, Esme, and Alice.".

Jasper, and Carlisle left the room, and I put my feet into the stands.

I was trying to take it in that in a few minutes I'd be holding my little girl.

"Are you ready to push?", My doctor asked me.

I nodded. I was nervous. I had Emmett holding one hand, Esme holding the other and Alice holding my leg and a nurse holding my other leg.

"Push.".

I pushed as hard as I could. I could feel Raydin putting pressure on me. It was starting to get more painful. I stopped pushing. "I want an epidural.", I said.

"It's too late for that, Rose.", The doctor said.

I frowned. "But, it hurts.".

"You need to push.".

I starting pushing more. I noticed Emmett asked the nurse to move so he could hold my leg and watch our daughter be born.

After another push the doctor asked Emmett if he wanted to see the head. He was pale, and probably traumatized, but just nodded.

I was in so much pain and I just wanted to hold our princess.

After 3 more pushes, my body finally felt relieved and the doctor held up our crying little girl.

"It's a girl!", The doctor announced.

I couldn't help but to smile as they laid her on my chest. Her cry was perfect, and she had dark brown, curly hair. She was beautiful.

"You did it, babe!", Emmett smiled.

"Would you like to cut the cord?", The doctor asked Emmett.

I watched as he carefully cut her cord. I could tell he was happy. We finally had our baby girl.

I frowned as they took our baby girl off my chest. "They have to bath her and weigh her, Rose.", Esme whispered in my ear.

"I know. It just felt good to finally hold her.".

"She's beautiful, babe.", Emmett kissed my head.

"I can go shopping for her and get her more clothes!", Alice giggled.

"Alice, her closet is so full that she has an outfit for each day until shes like 1. Everyone has bought clothes.", I smiled.

"Do you have enough diapers?", Esme asked.

"I think so. We have 10 boxes. They're all different sizes though. I haven't gone through and organized them.".

I watched the doctors as they walked away with her and started crying.

"Alice, let's give them time alone so they can talk and Raydin.", Esme said as Emmett tried to soothe me.

As soon as they left, he asked, "What's wrong?".

"I didn't even get to hold her for 5 minutes and they take her away.", I wiped my tears.

"She'll be back, love. You already a great mom.", He smiled.

"How?", I asked as doctors cleaned me up.

"She came out crying, and as soon as they laid her on you, and you touched her, she stopped.".

"She was so light:, I whispered.

Right now, I just wanted to be by Emmett, hold our little girl, and sleep.

20 minutes later;

I woke up as soon as I heard the door open. I looked at my stomach and seen that my gown was clean. Emmett must've changed me.

I smiled as I looked at the door. A nurse was bringing in our little girl.

"She's beautiful.", The nurse smiled.

"Thanks.".

I looked over at Emmett. I could tell he was exhausted. He had big bags under his eyes.

The nurse carefully laid her into my arms. I smiled as I realized she had Emmett's nose and my grayish eyes.

"Would you guys like to fill out the birth certificate?", The nurse asked.

"Yeah. Em, will you hold her?", I asked.

He smiled and nodded. I carefully laid Raydin into his arms and got a pen.

RAYDIN TAYLOR MCCARTHY

JANUARY 3RD, 2012 AT 2:13 AM.

4 POUNDS 3 OUNCES.

16 INCHES LONG.

GRAY EYES.

BROWN HAIR.

AUTHORS NOTE;

SO SHE'S HEREEEE. 3

HAHA. I THINK RAYDIN WILL SO BE A DADDY'S GIRL.

DO YOU?


	12. AUTHORS NOTE - PLEASE READ

AUTHORS NOTE:

STARTING ON THE 24TH OF JUNE, I'M GONNA START A STORY.

EACH CHAPTER WILL BE A DIFFERENT SETTING AND THEY WILL ALL BE BASED ON SONGS.

I'LL WRITE ONE CHAPTER EACH DAY AND POST IT. I MAY NOT WRITE A CHAPTER ON THE WEEKEND UNLESS IT'S FOR A DIFFERENT STORY.

SOME OF IT MAY BE LEMONS, AND SOME MAY NOT. I HAVEN'T COMPLETELY DECIDED YET. IT'LL JUST DEPEND ON THE SONG.

HERE'S A LIST OF SOME CHAPTERS I HAVE IN MIND:

SLAVE 4 U – BRITNEY SPEARS.

LOVIN' YOU IS FUN – EASTON CORBIN.

SUIT AND TIE – JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE.

KISS ME – ED SHEERAN.

OH, AND I WILL TRY TO DO DIFFERENT COUPLES LIKE MAYBE EDWARD/ROSE, OR ALICE/EMMETT? WOULD YOU LIKE THAT? OR SHOULD I JUST STICK TO ROSE/EMMETT?

OH, AND I'LL MAKE CHAPTERS FOR EACH DAY OF SUMMER. I GOT OUT OF SCHOOL JUNE 7. SO I'LL GO WITH THE 10TH.

I REALLY LIKE THIS IDEA. I DUNNO. I JUST FEEL LIKE I COULD FOCUS MORE. WHEN I LISTEN TO SONGS, I GET SO MANY STORY IDEAS IN MY HEAD, AND THEY JUST ALL MASH TOGETHER (MAYBE THAT'S WHY MY STORIES ARE SO CRAZY! HAHAHA.) ALSO, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONG, JUST DEPENDING ON THE SONG.

SO, WITH THAT BEING SAID, WHO WOULD READ IT? WOULD YOU GUYS LEAVE REVIEWS? AND GIVE ME SOME SONG IDEAS?


End file.
